It's A Fine Life
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Oliver!  Full/better  summary inside Dodger spots potential in a girl and offers her a place to stay. When she refused he left a little confused. Will she agree to join Fagin's gang? And what will happen between her and Doger if she does? Dodger/Oc
1. Lyra Blackwell

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Lyra Blackwell_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters.  
><em>**Summary - **_When Dodger spots potential in a girl he offers her a place to stay. So when she refuses he's left a little more than put out. How long will it take to gain her as an accomplice to Fagin's gang of lads? And what will happen between her and if she does decided to join them? _

**A/n -** _The characters from used in this fic will be based off those from the 1968 musical, Oliver! I, myself, have yet to read the book so anything mentioned about the original plot that isn't in the book is probably cause it's from the film instead. Yes, some of the songs from the films shall be making an appearence in future chapters._  
><em>So, the Dodger I'm using is the one portrayed by Jack Wild, because I love the musical and personally think Jack was the best Dodger there has ever been. May he rest in peace.<em>  
><em>Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate it. x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C.1<strong>

As usual, the streets of London are buzzing with the sounds of the crowds. Milkmen, washer women, butchers, browsers, buyers, toffs and urchins. Look at them through your average eyes and you see a nightmare to walk through. Look at them through the eyes of the sixteen year old girl, half hidden by a postbox, and you see a whole day of opportunity and money making.  
>Using her right hand to hold onto her dirt covered, patched up skirts, she slowly started to make her way into the crowd. Her left hand, wrapped in a piece of dirty blue fabric, slipped a handkerchief from a rich looking gentleman's pocket and stuffed it into her own. But today was not like any other day for the girl for two reasons. One was that she'd already planned exactly where she was going and what she would be pilfering once there, Something she'd never done before. The second reason, was because there was a young man, leant casually on the wall, unseen by the girl, who had been watching her every move with a thoughtful expression on his face.<br>Eventually the girl arrived outside her destination. _Doolittle's clothes emporium_. The shop is deserted except for the owner who watched the girl enter.  
>"Can I help you?" He asked, an air of suspicion in his tone.<br>"Oh yes, please." The young girls broad cockney accent shocked the man. He hadn't expected such a small girl to be so loud and so...sure of herself. "I just got my in'eritence." She beamed, lifting a dark brown flat cap from the shelf. "And seein' as though I got some money now, I thought I'd buy me brother somethin' nice for 'is birthday." She replaced the flat cap and moved onto a bowler hat of the same colour. "I'll be needin' trousers, a shirt, a coat and an 'at." She turned to face the bemused shop owner, the bowler hat placed atop her waist length, deep red hair. "Now, cause it's a present, 'e can't be 'ere to try it all on. But, I'm the same size and we look alike, so's I figured I'd try it on and judge it off that. That alright wi'you?"  
>For a moment, the man simply stared at the girl. She was short but clearly in her mid-teens. Her dress was a dark grey with a few sown on patches here and there and her boots, brown in colour, disappeared under her dress, scuffed in places and looking as though she wore them all day everyday. Her face was think and tired looking but her deep blue eyes held a certain sparkle in them.<br>"Very well then. Would you like some help choosing?"  
>"No thanks." The girl proceeded to take her time rifling through the many clothes on offer. Unbeknownst to her, the boy that had been watching her in the street, was now occasionally glancing at her through the shop window, his mouth full of stolen apple.<p>

"Anywhere I can try this lot on then?" She asked after ten minutes of browsing. The owner pulled back a red curtain that led to a small room with a mirror on one wall. The girl walked in, her arms full of clothes, and drew the curtain closed behind her. When the curtain opened again, she twirled infront of the owner, the new coat flying out around her. She was wearing a pair of black trousers that she'd tucked into her own boots, a cream shirt and a deep green coat that stopped mid thigh. In one hand was the brown flat cap and in the other, the bowler hat, "I couldn't decided on an 'at, though." She frowned holding them both up high and scrutinizing them. " 'e's got long 'air, see." She turned to face the mirror. She grabbed her hair and twisted it underneath the bowler hat and stared at her reflection for a while before doing the same with the flat cap. "Do you 'ave any others?" As soon as the owner disappeared into his back room, the girl grabbed both hats and her discarded dress and bolted through the open door. Slowing into a brisk walk to avoid suspicion she made her way down the nearest alley. She removed her coat and pulled her dress on over her clothes. In a minute, her hair was tucked under the bowler, the flat cap folder into the coat and she was walking calmly back the way she came. She could hear the calls of 'thief' already and ensured to stay as hidden as possible, however there was absolutely no need. A boy, taller than she, wearing a royal blue tail coat and top hat was rushing towards the police with the shop owner.  
>"I saw 'er!" He shouted. "She went that way." He pointed a dirty finger down the street towards the edge of town. As everybody continued with their day to day lives, the girl watched the boy with a feeling of curiosity. That was until he walked straight over to her.<br>"Er...thanks." She mumbled, shifting the coat under her arm.  
>"S'alright. What's y'name?"<br>The girl frowned at the boy. His dark brown hair was just visible beneath his top hat and he had large chocolate brown eyes. He looked to be in his teens but still had a hint of boy-ishness in his features and a cheeky glint in his eye.  
>"Lyra. Lyra Blackwell. She said still unsure of him.<br>"My name's Jack Dawkins. Otherwise known among me more intimate friends, as The Artful Dodger." He said with a touch of pride.  
>Lyra smirked. "Two guesses how you got that name."<br>Dodger smiled back. "You got any lodgin' then?" Lyra shook her head. "Well, just so 'appens, I know a gentleman who'll give you food an' board for nothin'."  
>"Thanks but I'm quite content where I belong, see." She turned to walk away as the Dodger stared at her, slightly shocked she'd rejected his offer. Who in their right mind refused free housing?<br>"Oi." He called. Lyra turned back to him. "Where do you belong then?"  
>She smiled a little as she answered before disappearing into the crowd. "In the gutter."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An -**_ Just a short chapter for now. I apologize for the poor interpretation of a cockney accent but I'm sure you can understand what I mean. For anyone interested, here is a little picture of Lyra, when I first thought her up._  
><em>http : oblivionsgarden .deviantart .com /art /Lyra -Blackwell -265539955 ?q=gallery %3Aoblivions garden&qo=1 _  
><em>(Just take out the spaces.)<em>

_Don't forget to leave a review, xx_


	2. Like A Sore Thumb

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life Chapter_  
><strong>Title -<strong> _Like A Sore Thumb_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _Also I forgot to mention that just for the purposes of this fic, Nancy did not die but obviously, did sustain serious injuries. She will come into the story in a future chapter and we'll find out what actually happened to her. Well, what actually happened to her in my head anyway ;)_  
><em>Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate it. x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C.2<strong>

"A pretty girl was she, Dodger?" Dodger frowned at the old man who was cooking their dinner of one sausage and one slice of toast each.  
>"I dunno, I didn't see 'er face proper. She 'ad an 'at on." Fagin side glanced at the boy. He knew Dodger didn't lie to him, which was something given the lads profession, but with Dodger being sixteen now, would he start to lie just to get a girl around? The more Fagin contemplated it, the less he believed it. Dodger was a young man and of course he'll like women, but he's smart. He wouldn't risk anything just for a pretty face,<br>"Is she really as good as you say?" The elder crook asked, turning the sausages.  
>"Well, considerin' she got away with a bunch o' new clothes, I'd say she's got potential."<br>Fagin smiled a little. "Eat your dinner and get to bed. In the morning I'll come into town with you and see if we can spot her. Then I'll make my own decision. Alright?"  
>Dodger grabbed a piping hot sausage, switching it from hand to hand so not to burn himself. "Alright." Dodger had to say he preferred the new Fagin. Since the whole ordeal with Oliver, Nancy, Bill and his lost treasures, he'd changed. Not much, but enough. He still treated the gang the same, only now, if someone needed help or a chat without others knowing, Fagin was who they turned to. So much so that Dodger himself had come to think of him as a sort of father figure. Which helped sometimes, since he'd never had one. What Dodger didn't know is that Fagin, old and crooked as he may be, thought of Dodger as a son. A rebellious little scallywag son. And Fagin couldn't be prouder.<p>

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Lyra Blackwell woke up in the back of a flower cart. Stiff from the uncomfortable nights sleep, she climbed out and stretched out her aching limbs with a yawn. She waited in the shadows until once again the London streets were busy as ever before walking amidst the crowds, filling her pockets. With her new clothes she had more pockets to stash her loot, had an easier time running of needs be and she didn't have to walk around in a flouncy dress that she despised. Taking an apple from a nearby cart she made her way down the street ignoring the looks she was receiving from other women. Women in dresses clearly didn't think very highly of girls in mens clothes.<br>It wasn't until midday that anybody with anything worth stealing came along. A rich gentleman was browsing various flowers on a cart. There was a rather rectangular looking shape in his pocket that Lyra knew she could get as long as the small crowd by him didn't move. However as she started to walk towards him, something caught her foot and she was sent crashing to her knees. Lifting one leg, so she was knelt on one knee, she saw the start of a small hole with a dark patch of blood forming around it.  
>"Are you ok, my dear?"<br>Lyra looked up into the face of a stopping old man. He had long, scraggly strawberry blonde hair and beard and was wearing a coat very similar to her own and a wide brimmed black hat. Glancing over his shoulder, Lyra saw the rich gentleman had disappeared. Thinking quickly and trying to hide her disappointed scowl, she scanned the old man over and spotted the corner of a handkerchief protruding from his pocket. It wouldn't fetch much but it'd be better than nothing.  
>"Um...yeah. Just 'urt me knee." She let the man help her up. "Thanks mister." She smiled gratefully before slipping past and pulling the handkerchief with her.<p>

It was a full five minutes before Dodger caught up to Fagin in a dark alley.  
>"She hadn't stole anything." The man said matter of factly.<br>"Eh?" Dodger smirked. "Might wanna check your pockets." Having been the one to trip the girl up, Dodger had seen everything from the sidelines.  
>Fagin patted his pockets before delving his hand into one only to find his handkerchief missing. "You're gettin' old." Dodger commented.<br>"Alright Master Dawkins. Let's see if we can find the lady and convince her to join us."  
>"Shouldn't be 'ard." Fagin frowned. "Girl in mens clothes? Sticks out like a sore thumb."<br>"Says the boy in a bright blue jacket." The pair smirked at each other before returning to the busy street.

As Dodger predicted, it didn't take them long to find her. She was sat on a wall trying her hair up with a piece of fabric before replacing her hat with a satisfied smile. Before she could climb down from the wall thought, Fagin appeared before her. As soon as she saw the old man her hand came to rest on her pocket containing his handkerchief and her guards were up.  
>"You've got some talent." He stated. "My handkerchief, please." Holding his hand out her smiled at the girl. "Or you could keep it."<br>"What's the catch?" Lyra narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"Not really a catch, my dear. An offer actually." Fagin made a beckoning motion with his hand and Dodger made his way over.<br>"You? Y'mean...this is the gentleman that can give me lodgin's?"  
>"Name's Fagin, miss..."<br>"Blackwell. Lyra Blackwell." Lyra scowled again. Why couldn't people leave her be? "And as I've told Dodger, , I'm 'appy where I am."  
>" 'ere, what did you mean by that anyway?" Asked Dodger, leaning one arm on the wall.<br>"Exactly what I said."  
>"And why, miss Blackwell, do you belong in the gutter?"<br>Lyra's scowl deepened. "Only place I've ever belonged." She crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.  
>Fagin smiled a little at the stubborn girl. "But think of the opportunities you could have."<br>"Same as where I am now with less interferin' little so and so's around." Lyra retorted staring pointedly at Dodger.  
>"Oi, I ain't no inter-"<br>"Not now, Dodger." Interrupted Fagin. "Won't you at least consider our offer?"  
>"Not even for a second." Lyra jumped down from the wall. "Find someone else to do the dirty work for you." And with that she wondered off down the street leaving the two men staring curiously at her back.<p> 


	3. She Ain't No Lady

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _She ain't no lady_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _Just another short one for now. But the chapters after this one should start to get longer._  
><em>Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate it. x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C.3<strong>

The next day as Dodger and the gang made their way into town, it was in high spirits for Dodger had a plan. The boys had been skeptical at the thought of a girl being a good pick pocket but when they heard she'd stolen from Fagin without him realizing, they soon warmed up to the idea.  
>" 'ere, Dodge." Called Charley Bates. "How're we gonna find 'er then?"<br>"I told you before, she's easy to spot." And sure enough, once again, Dodger was right. He spotted the familiar green coat and brown bowler hat in the crowd. "Right then. We ask again, if she says no we go to plan b." The group walked swiftly towards Lyra until they managed to corner her.  
>"Of for gods sake." She mumbled, rolling her eyes when she spotted Dodger.<br>"Blimey, it ain't 'alf odd seein' a girl in boys clothes." Chuckled a young member of the gang.  
>"It's even odder seein' a lady so skilled in the art of pick pocketin'." Added Dodger.<br>"Take that back." Snapped Lyra.  
>"Ain't nothin' to be ashamed of is pick pocketin'. We gotta survive some how."<br>"Not that." Lyra took a step closer to Dodger, her eyes narrowing. "I 'ent a lady."  
>Dodger stared curiously at Lyra for a moment. "Well, you ain't a bloke."<br>"I'm a girl. A female or a woman. I ent a lady, now take it back!"  
>"What's wrong with bein' a lady?"<br>"I said take it back, Dodger." Without warning her hand flew up to Dodger's head and snatched his top hat from it.  
>"Oi, that's-"<br>"Take. It. Back."  
>"Fine. You ain't a lady." Dodger took his top hat back as the rest of the gang watched the pair curiously.<br>"Not 'ard was it? And like I said yesterday and the day before, I'm fine where I am. Move." Lyra glared at a small, grubby looking boy whose eyes widened before stepping aside to let her pass.  
>"Well that went well."<br>"Shut up, Charley." Snapped Dodger replacing his hat on his head.  
>"Plan b is it then, Dodge?"<br>"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Dodger's plan b took place later that same afternoon. He shadowed Lyra around town whilst ensuring to keep out of her sight. It took a while but eventually, Lyra slipped her hand into a pocket and produced a rather fat looking wallet. Without a seconds hesitation, Dodger darted forwards, snatched the wallet from her fingers and put it into his own pocket.<br>"Oi!"  
>"If you want it back, you'll 'ave to come and get it." Dodger felt very much as though he were ten again but when Lyra's fists clenched and she stepped forward, he anticipated the chase. He patted his now bulging pocket with a smirk. As soon as she made a grab for him he bolted off through the crowd, Lyra hot on his heels. They ran away from the crowds and down alleys where, one by one, Fagin's gang joined the chase.<br>"Dodger that's mine, give it back!" She shouted.  
>Dodger turned so he was running backwards. "no it ain't. It's that blokes from the market!" He called back. A few of the other boys laughed as he turned back to face where he was going.<p>

Eventually, Lyra was running up a set of rickety steps, across a balcony and through the now open wooden door. She stopped though, when she saw Dodger leant smugly on the wall with one leg crossed over the other.  
>"Give it back." Lyra stared, unblinkingly at him as she swallowed her pride. "Please." For a moment Dodger's smirk faltered but he replaced it as Fagin came in from another room.<br>"What was all that noise about?" He asked before he noticed Lyra stood in the doorway.  
>"Miss Blackwell's come to inspect the lodgin's."<p> 


	4. Consider Yourself

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Consider Yourself_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong>_ I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _Let me know what you think about using the songs in the fic. Good, bad, incredibly cheesy?_  
><em>Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate it. x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C.4<strong>

Lyra glared at Dodger as he stood beside Fagin with a smug smile fixed onto his features. Fagin stepped forward and gestured to the room.  
>"Inspect away, my dear. It's not much but it's better than the streets anyhow."<br>"I didn't come to look around." Snapped Lyra. "I'm only 'ere cause 'e stole my-"  
>"I've already told you it ain't yours. It belonged to that gentleman in the market." Dodger's grin doubled in size.<br>"I stole it so it's mine."  
>"Well, I stole it from you. So now it's mine."<br>Lyra opened her mouth to retort a comeback but her brain failed her. He was right and she knew it. What annoyed her most was that the look on Dodger's face told her he knew too. "Don't be so smug, it ain't a good look." She spat as she turned and headed for the door. However, before she could reach it, a boy a little shorter than the Dodger blocked her way.  
>"May aswell look around now your 'ere." He smiled.<br>"Charley's right, ." Said Fagin from behind her.  
>"If I look around will you leave me alone?" She asked. Everybody nodded. "Fine."<br>Lyra turned back to the room and glanced around. It was dark and musty with a long table and bench on one side with a large bucket of water on the surface. On the other side of the room was what seemed to be a make shift stove with a small pile of metal pans, pots and a kettle. On the far wall were three archways in the wall, each looking as though someone had made them with a hammer and covered partially with a now tied back sheet. In between two of the archways there was a small hole just above the floor, in the wall, filled with Coal.  
>"I can give you a tour if you like." Lyra glanced at the boy she now knew as Charley and gave a curt nod. He gestured around the current room, telling her that it was their sort of living roomdining room/kitchen. As they approached the coal filled hole, he stopped to point at it. "Out home made fire place for the winter." He smiled proudly and Lyra guessed that he had helped to make it. "That's Fagin's room." He pointed to the arch closest to the far wall. "This is the young'uns room." He pointed to the arch on the left of the fire place. "And this," He pulled Lyra through the third arch. "Is where us older kids sleep. Course at the moment there's only me, Eddie, Dave and Dodge in 'ere so there's plenty o'room for you." The room was small with makeshift bunk-beds along the walls and two large basket beds in the corner beside a small dirty window. She and Charley went back into the main room where once again all eyes were upon her.  
>"Well?" Asked Dodger.<br>"I wouldn't belong here." She said in a quiet voice unlike the one everybody had heard. "Sorry."  
>"Course you would." Countered Charley.<br>", you've just got to...to consider yourself at home." Added Fagin placing a hand on her shoulder.  
>"<em>Consider yourself one of the family<em>." Sang Charley placing a hand on her other shoulder.  
>"<em>We've taken to you so strong<em>." Sang Fagin as Dodger stepped in front of her.  
>"<em>It's clear we're, going to get along<em>." He sang before the rest of the boys joined in.  
>"<em>Consider yourself well in. Consider yourself part of the furniture. There isn't alot to spare. Who cares? Whatever we've got we share!<em>"  
>Dodger linked his arm through Lyra and pulled her around the room. "<em>If it should chance to be, we should see some harder days, empty larder days, why grouse? Always a chance we'll meet somebody to foot the bill, then the drinks are on the house. Consider yourself, our mate. We don't want to have, no fuss. For after some consideration, we can state, consider yourself, one of us!"<em>  
>Charley took Lyra's hand and pulled her away from Dodger as another blonde haired boy appeared at her side. "Name's Eddie." He grinned. "Now...<em>consider youself<em>..."  
>"<em>At home<em>?" Lyra didn't' know what was coming over her. She'd been adamant she wouldn't agree to live here and yet, somehow, she didn't think she'd have the heart to turn them down now. Not after this.  
>"<em>Consider youself<em>..." Prompted Charley.  
>"<em>One of the family<em>." Lyra smiled softly.  
>"<em>We've taken to you..."<em> Fagin pulled Lyra to his side and place an arm around her shoulders.  
>"<em>So strong<em>."  
>"<em>It's clear we're going to get along<em>." Fagin took her hands in his and started to dance her around the room whilst the boys chorused around her.  
>"<em>Consider yourself, well in! Consider yourself, part of the furniture! There isn't alot to spare! Who care? Whatever we got we share<em>."  
>Eddie, Charley, Dodger and a tall brunette boy who Lyra guessed to be Dave started to dance down the room. "<em>Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity. There's a cup o'tea for all. Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin, when the landlord comes to call<em>!"  
>Lyra joined with the group, singing along and dancing around with whoever was beside her and by the end of it, she found herself grinning from ear to ear and sitting atop the long table in between Charley and Eddie. The Dodger, Fagin, Dave and the rest of the group stood around her, waiting for her to speak.<br>"Alright, alright." She chuckled. "I'll stay."


	5. Oliver's Story

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Oliver's Story._  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance**/**Crime**/**Friendship**/**Hurt**/**Comfort**/**Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate it. x_

* * *

><p><strong>C.5<strong>

"I'll stay in this one, if you three don't mind, o'course." Lyra gestured to one of the small basket-beds beneath the window in the room where the older boys slept.  
>"Course not. Us three use those, so you sleep where you want to." Smiled Dave, pointing at the bunks along the wall.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Right then, who's up for a spot of dinner and gin?" Called Fagin and Dave, Lyra, Charley and Dodger hastily moved out into the main room, where they received a hot sausage and toast with a tumbler of watered down gin. Lyra sat in between Charley and Dodger as they took it in turns to point at various boys in the room and name them.<br>"Oh, and there's another girl, but she don't live with us." Said Charley, swallowing the last of his small meal. " 'Er name's Nancy."  
>"She'd bloody love to 'ear there's another girl around the place now. After all she always said we needy a lady's touch about the place." Dodger smirked, side glancing at Lyra who narrowed her eyes at the word 'Lady.' "So, you gonna tell us why you don't like bein' called that or what?"<br>"Long story." She mumbled, draining the remaining contents of her gin.  
>"We got plenty o'time." Countered Charley.<br>"Yeah an' we won't tell no-one neither." Added Dodger.  
>Lyra sighed. "Me dad always said me mum was a lady. And if I ever turn out like 'er or 'im then I shall kill me'self."<br>"Blimey, what are they like?"  
>"Let's just say they we're bad enough for me to prefer runnin' away and livin' on the streets than in their big 'ouse."<br>"Big 'ouse?" Frowned Dodger.  
>"Toffs." Was all Lyra said. Charley left to try and get some more gin from Fagin as Dodger leant a little closer to Lyra.<br>"They ain't all bad y'know." Lyra watched him curiously out of the corner of her eye. "I 'appen to me mates with a toff. Of sorts."  
>"How did that come to 'appen then?"<br>"Well, he was from an orphanage. He ran away, like you and just so 'appened I met 'im. Bought 'im back 'ere an'...I tell you what, I'll let 'im tell you."  
>"Ey?"<br>Dodger stood up from the bench and inclined his head to indicate that Lyra should follow him. Lyra did so, now thoroughly curious about this boy that the Dodger was speaking about. "Just gonna show Lyra some of the better places for our line o'business. Be back soon, Fagin."  
>"All right my dears."<p>

Dodger lead Lyra through the gradually quietening streets of London. Everyone was either finishing their day of work and heading home or making their way to the nearest pub. Lyra pulled her coat tighter around her and dug her hands deep into the warm pockets against the cold October wind. Eventually, Dodger stopped, looking out at a long row of clean, white houses. Lyra heart skipped a beat.  
>"This is where they live." She murmured.<br>"Who?"  
>"Me mum and dad. Just down there, at the end." She pointed to the house on the very corner of the street with a strong look of distaste on her features.<br>"Well, good job Oliver lives up 'ere then, ey?" Dodger pointed to the opposite end of the street and started to walk forwards. Lyra, however, couldn't move. She couldn't stop staring at the large house she'd once lived in. "Y'alright?" Asked Dodger, retracing his steps back to her side.  
>"Uh, yeah. Just weird seein' it when I'm not there no more. D'ya know what I mean?"<br>Dodger nodded. "We 'ad to move from our old hideout but I still walk by every now and then. It was me 'ome for years, after all."  
>"Why'd you move?"<br>"You'll find that out in a sec, when we get Oliver."  
>"Doesn't he mind you comin' up 'ere to see 'im. I'm fairly sure most 'round 'ere wouldn't want us urchins on their doorstep." Despite the fact that she was walking slowly towards Oliver's house with Dodger, Lyra couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at her parents house, over her shoulder.<br>"It's a Thursday, so 'e'll be in 'is bedroom practicing his paintin'." Dodger bent down to pick up a small stone from the floor. "This way, only one who know's we're 'ere, is Oliver." They stopped just outside the house and Dodger hurled the stone towards one of the top windows. After a short wait, the curtains were drew back and a small boy peered down into the square, smiling when he spotted Dodger. "E's always been a mate, y'see. Thinks that cause I 'elped him when 'e ran away, he owes me his friendship. And between you an' me, it's nice to talk to 'im every so often. He's more innocent than the others, bit more naive. He's breath a fresh air when it gets overcrowded at Fagin's." Dodger frowned a little. He'd never been this open with anybody before but the look on Lyra's face was one of understanding and somehow, he knew she wouldn't say anything to anyone else.  
>Soon enough, the little boy that peered through the window slipped through the front door and ran over to the pair of pick pockets.<br>"Hello, Dodger." He beamed.  
>"Alright, me flash mate. This is Lyra, she's new to the gang. Lyra...Oliver Twist." Oliver stuck out his small hand and Lyra shook it, gently as the little boy stood before her looked as though he could break with the smallest amount of pressure.<br>"Nice to meet you Miss Lyra."  
>"So, since she's new. I thought we could take a walk and tell her your story. Her parents live down there you know." Oliver stared down at the house, clearly trying to remember who lived there.<br>"Mr and Mrs Blackwell are your parents?" he said after a minutes silence. Lyra nodded glumly as Oliver grimaced. "In all honesty, Miss Lyra, I can see why you left." Dodger did a double take at the small boy. Oliver Twist talking bad about somebody? What has the world come to? "The woman is very vain and very rude and the man is...well he's a bit like ." Dodger's eyebrows flew up into his hairline. "They both seem to think children should be seen but not heard."  
>"Now, wait a minute Oliver. Bill Sykes? The one who...y'know, beat up Nancy."<br>"Yes."  
>Lyra nodded. "Sounds about right."<br>"Blimey." Dodger removed his top hat and ran his hand back through his hair. "I get it now." He mumbled. "I woulda ran away an'all."  
>The three of them started to walk in no particular direction, Oliver and Dodger telling Lyra of all that had happened from the moment Oliver ran from the funeral parlor. By the time the story was told, Lyra was stunned into silence and they'd made a full circle back to the front of Oliver's house where the stars were now shining above. "We should get back before Fagin starts to panic." Said Dodger. Oliver shook both of their hands and bid them goodnight, promising them that he'd see them soon.<p>

As Dodger and Lyra walked, she stayed silent for a while. She was thinking about everything the two boys had told her. "So, Nancy went back to Oliver's house and Mr,Brownlow fixed her up?" Dodger nodded. "She definitely didn't die then?"  
>"No, Charley said didn't 'e? There's another girl, called Nancy. Course, she's got a few scars from Sykes but, she's still alive."<br>"Good. She sounds lovely."  
>"I'll take you to the pub tomorrow and introduce you. Knowin' Nance, she'll be 'avin a sing song whilst she serves." Dodger smiled, happy that given all that had happened to Nancy, she was still the happy woman she'd always been. "So, what's your story then?" He asked, as they rounded the last corner and started up the steps leading to the gangs hide out.<br>"Oh, it's long and boring and really not as interestin' as Oliver's."  
>"You're very secretive ain't you?"<br>"He's very polite, Oliver ain't 'e. Was 'e always like that or just since 'e went to ?"  
>Dodger took the obvious change of subject as an 'I don't want to talk about it'. "Always been like that. Must'a been 'ow 'e was brought up in the orphanage."<p> 


	6. Lyra's Story

**Title -**_ It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Lyra's Story._  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong>_ I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate it. x_

**Warning -** _Violence. (Child abuse.)_

* * *

><p><strong>C.6<strong>

The next day Fagin partnered Lyra up with Eddie to go out for the day. Eddie was nice and joyful but Lyra couldn't help but wish she was with Dodger or Charley. They knew the most about her so far and she found them hilarious. Not to mention Dodger's cheeky charm.  
>Unfortunately for Lyra, she and Eddie were in a completely different area to her two new friends. Lyra didn't like this area but she knew if she said anything, she'd have to tell everyone everything. Just two streets away from where she now stood was little Oliver's house along with that of her parents.<br>Pushing the thoughts from her mind she walked towards Eddie who, coming in the opposite direction, passed her the cane he'd just taken from an old man. Lyra approached the confused looking gentleman and tapped his shoulder.  
>"Excuse me sir, I believe this is yours."<br>"Oh thank you my dear." As the man spoke Lyra discretely slipped her hand into his coat and produced a golden pocket watch. She slipped it up her sleeve before wondering away and transferring it to her coat pocket.  
>"You! Wait!" Lyra gulped, thinking the man had noticed his missing trinket, and risked a glance over her shoulder. Only, what she saw made her stop in her tracks and an old woman bump into her. There, amidst the crowd in a pristine white suit, was Lyra's father. He stared at her for a moment, confirming in his head that he had indeed seen his daughter. When he stepped forwards, Lyra stepped back. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears, she looked around for Eddie. As soon as she spotted him she sped off, dodging in between fruit and vegetable carts to avoid her father.<br>"Eddie, c'mon." She panted, grabbing his elbow and pulling him along. Luckily he took the hint and mirrored her pace.  
>They ran and ran without looking back until they couldn't run anymore and collapsed onto the floor a short way from the stairs that led to the hideout.<br>"Who...caught you?" Gasped Eddie.  
>"Some...old bloke...I got his...watch." Lyra lied instinctively. "I...think we...lost 'im.<br>"What 'appened? You ran straight past us."  
>Eddie and Lyra snapped their heads around to see Dodger and Charley staring down at them. Eddie held up a hand, telling them to wait whilst they caught their breath. Dodger and Charley helped the pair to their feet.<br>"Lyra got caught with some blokes watch." Eddie chuckled a little. "It 'appens to the best of us Ly', don't look so worried," He walked off up the stairs, leaving the other three pickpockets below. Charley, who had been told everything about Lyra by Dodger, watched the girl curiously.  
>"Y'alright? You've gone all pale." He asked.<br>Lyra shook her head, gulping back the increasing flow of saliva in her mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up." She mumbled before slapping a hand over her mouth and running off behind a wall. The thought of her father seeing her and knowing she was alive was enough to make her empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor.  
>Eventually, she made her way back to where Dodger and Charley were waiting anxiously for her.<br>"You didn't actually get caught did you?" Dodger asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
>"No. It was me dad."<br>Dodger and Charley exchanged worried looks. "He don't know where you are, does 'e?"  
>"No. 'E would've stopped ages before 'ere. 'E don't like bein' near out sort." Lyra moved to sit on the steps between the two boys.<br>"Ly', why does-"  
>"Alright Dodge? Charley? 'Ere, who's this?"<br>The trio on the steps looked up into the curious face of Nancy. She was wearing her usual red dress and black shawl with her red hair tied back and basket hooked on the crook of her arm. She had a faint pink scar on her chin and a slightly darker one on her right cheek.  
>"Nancy this is Lyra Blackwell. Ly', this is Nancy." Introduced Charley. Lyra gave a weak smile.<br>"What's 'appened dear, you look terrible?"  
>"Don't suppose you could get us some gin, Nance? The proper stuff, not watered down. And a quiet table where we can 'ave a chat." Asked Dodger.<br>Nancy looked between the three teens before nodding. "C'mon, I want to know everythin'."  
>Charley walked beside Nancy whilst Dodger stayed with Lyra. "Don't worry, y'can trust Nancy. She 'elped Oliver after all." Lyra nodded silently.<p>

No one spoke again until they were sat around a table in a less crowded corner of the pub with a bottle of gin between them. Lyra gulped down her drink, the burning sensation in her throat easing some of the pain in her mind.  
>"Now then, what's 'appened?" Asked Nancy. She, Dodger and Charley turned their heads to look at Lyra. "Take your time dear, start at the beginning." Taking a deep breath, Lyra reluctantly delved into the memories she'd locked away to tell of how she came to be where she was today.<p>

~  
><em>Lyra Blackwell stared glumly out of the carriage window at the new house. Just like the last one it was large, white and boasted of wealth. Everything that Lyra hated. Her father passed the window, a stern expression on his face.<em>  
><em>"Out. Now." Came her mothers voice from the carriage door. Not wanting to give them any excuse to punish her, not that they'd needed one before, Lyra climbed out of the carriage and followed her mother into the house. Lyra went straight upstairs to find a room, wondering when the abuse would start again. She wasn't sure what was worse: being hit or waiting for it to happen.<em>  
><em>Sure enough, an hour later the door to her new room burst open to reveal her furious looking parents.<em>  
><em>"Where are they?" Demanded her father.<em>  
><em>"What?" Lyra instinctively backed up against the wall.<em>  
><em>"Your mothers pearls. Where are they?"<em>  
><em>"Wh- I didn't take 'em!"<em>  
><em>"Don't lie to me!"<em>  
><em>"I'm not I swear, I didn't-"<em>  
><em>"Right, if you won't admit it now, I'm sure you soon will." taking wide strides her father soon closed the distance between them. One of his large hands gripped the top of Lyra's arm and dragged her out of the room and downstairs. Her mother followed, grinning maliciously. Once in the kitchen, her father lit a candle and grabbed Lyra's left arm. "Where. Are. The. Pearls?"<em>  
><em>"I d-don't know!" Tears streamed down Lyra's face.<em>  
><em>"Fine." Her father forced her hand into the flame of the candle, holding it in place.<em>  
><em>"NO! PLEASE! I swear I didn't take 'em!" The pain seared through Lyra's hand until eventually she couldn't feel a thing. The smell of her own burnt flesh wafted through the kitchen as her parents locked her in, demanding she cleaned both herself and the table, where the bloodied candle sat, up.<br>~_

"Blimey." Whispered Charley.  
>Dodger's clenched fists rested on the table either side of his untouched gin. "I'll bloody kill 'em, I swear t'god."<br>"That makes you no better than 'em." Murmured Nancy, unable to look away from Lyra.  
>Lyra's face was set into an expressionless mask but silent tears made tracks down her cheeks. Slowly, she rested her hand on Dodger's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. A wordless thank you.<br>"Carry on, love." Said Nancy in her motherly tones. Once again Lyra took a deep breath.

~  
><em>Lyra stayed curled up on the floor, cradling her marred hand until night fell. The pain throbbing her whole arm, she sat up and used her good hand and teeth to tear a strip of fabric from the skirt of her royal blue dress. Biting her lip to numb the pain, she tied the fabric around her hand and stood up. She stared out through the window, contemplating her life and what she would become if she stayed with her parents. A murderer no doubt. So, on that thought, she crept quietly through the house until she located a piece of paper and a pen.<em>  
><em>'Gone to jump in the river. Goodbye. Lyra.'<em>  
><em>She left the note by the candle in the kitchen and left through the back door. She walked quickly and quietly through the moonlit streets, not bothering to look back. She spent the night, curled up in a shop doorway until she awoke with the morning sun. She avoided the crowds and stuck to the dark alleys even though she knew her parents wouldn't be caught dead in this part of London.<em>  
><em>It wasn't until mid-afternoon when her stomach rumbled that she realized what she'd have to do to survive. She stole an apple and a roll of bread that day and two peaches the next. She stuck mainly to taking food until she found a no good old man who promised money for stolen treasures a month later. She knew he wasn't giving her nearly as much as the things she stole were worth but it was enough for something to eat everyday.<em>  
><em>Their arrangement lasted a month and a half until he stopped showing up to meet her. Lyra soon found out he'd been killed over the matter of a handkerchief and half a crown. Lyra took back to stealing food, only taking trinkets and handkerchiefs out of habit.<em>  
><em>Half a month later, Lyra stole her outfit from Doolittle's and met a Dawkins. Her first glimpse of hope since she ran away 3 months previous.<em>  
>~<p>

"So, why'd you turn me down if I was your first sight of hope in three months?"  
>"Can you blame 'er Dodger? 'Ow's she 'sposed to know who to trust?" Said Nancy sympathetically.<br>"She's right. I was gonna follow you an' see if you was lyin' but then y'stole me wallet." Lyra smiled a little and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.  
>"And you say 'e saw you today, your dad?" Asked Nancy taking a sip of gin. Lyra nodded. "But 'e ain't likely to come to this neck o'the woods?"<br>"No, he wouldn't dare."  
>"Right. Well don't you worry none. I'll talk to Fagin, make sure you ain't never near the toffs again. An' make sure you don't go out alone. Just in case, alright?"<br>"Course. Thanks Nancy." Lyra smiled again. Nancy had been a better mother to her in the past hour than her real one had been for 16 years.  
>"I always wondered why you 'ad that round your 'and." Commented Charley, indicating the blue fabric on Lyra's left hand. "Does it still 'urt?"<br>"No. I can't feel anythin' on it."  
>Charley's mouth fell open. "No way."<br>"Honestly." Lyra moved over to Charley and knelt down, pressing her hand flat on the floor. "Stand on it."  
>"What?"<br>"Trust me." Cautiously, Charley stood and placed a foot on Lyra's hand. "Put your weight on it then." Charley did as he was told but Lyra didn't bat an eyelid. "See, no feelin' left in it."  
>"So what's the bandage for then?" Frowned Dodger when the pair sat back down.<br>Lyra untied the blue fabric and held up her hand. The pale skin looked as though it had melted on her palm and was blackened in places. "Ain't too pretty is it?" She grimaced, retying the fabric.  
>"Show's your strength though." Nancy smiled a little. "As do mine. We've been 'urt but we're strong enough to carry on."<br>Lyra smiled. "You're still beautiful Nancy." The older woman beamed and leant over to envelope her in a warm hug.  
>"Thanks love."<p> 


	7. Bump In The Night

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong>_ Bump In The Night_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate it. x  
>A very late Halloween chapter (: (Yes, I googled it. Halloween traditions started in England around the 18th and since Oliver is set in the early 19th century then, Halloween would've been celebrated.)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C.7<strong>

It had been three weeks since Lyra ran into her father, and since then she hadn't seen a glimpse of him. Fagin promised Nancy he'd keep her away from the area and ensure she was never completely alone when she went out. At first, Lyra had thought she'd hate been under constant supervision but she quite enjoyed having company on the streets. It made a nice change after three months alone.  
>She spent the most time with Charley and Dodger. If they weren't picking pockets or causing havoc, then they were dancing with Nancy around the bar or relaxing back at the hideout with a glass of watered down rum and a game of cards. Now on the 31st of October, Lyra seemed more exited than usual and Dodger was finding it highly amusing as he watched her steal from a local bookshop. He was more than curious as to why she felt the need to find a book, especially as it wouldn't fetch much money but she had insisted and so he let her get on with it. Eventually she appeared at his side, still smiling.<br>"What are you so 'appy about?" He couldn't help but ask his question with a smile of his own.  
>"Don't you know what day it is, Dodge?" Lyra asked as Charley joined the pair.<br>"31st of October." He said before Dodger could even open his mouth,  
>"So..."Frowned Dodger.<br>"So..." Lyra linked her left arm with Charley's right and her right arm with Dodger's left as they made their way home under the already darkening skies. "It's 'alloween. And I've promised some o'the young'uns I'd read 'em some scary stories before bed."  
>"Oh, so that's why you're all 'appy." Concluded Charley and Lyra nodded.<br>"An' the book?"  
>"Halloween story book."<br>As the trio rounded the last corner and started up the steps, Dodger lifted his top hat to scratch his head. "Us older ones allowed to 'ave a listen to these stories then?"  
>"Course y'can!" Lyra giggled. "C'mon, let's get some food before the others get back." She unlinked arms but took each boys hand and pulled them along at a run the rest of the way home.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>A young couple out alone together for the evening, the boy having loaned his fathers carriage, sat looking at the stars on a deserted country lane. The girl who had been scared early that evening upon hearing a story of an escaped criminal with a metal hook for a hand, stayed close to the boy, occasionally glancing around at the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. After a short time out, the girl finally gave in to her fear and requested to be taken home. The boy tried to convince her that they were in no danger but she refused to listen. He thought maybe she'd decided she didn't like him anymore and was using fear as an excuse to leave. Angrily, he helped the girl back inside the carriage. As he ensured she was comfortable, there was a thud on the back of the carriage. Now a little scared himself the boy quickly shut the carriage door and climbed up onto the seat, whipping the horses to leave as fast as possible<em>." Lyra shifted in her seat, sneaking a glance at the curious faces of the group of boys around her. Fagin was sat in his usual seat in the corner of the room with his quill, but she could tell he was listening to the story too. "_As they arrived in a street that they recognized the girl called out to the boy to ask if he was OK and tell him that she was sorry for ruining there evening and would he like to go somewhere else tomorrow night. As he pulled the horses to a stop outside the girls house, happy that she did indeed like him, he helped her from the carriage like an everyday hero. As they walked around the back of the carriage, towards the house, the girl stopped walking. For a while she just stood there, looking down at the back of the vehicle. At first the boy wondered whether she was having second thought about going home so early until, puzzled, he followed her gaze. Stuck into the wood of the carriage was a bloody metal hook!_" There was a sharp intake of breath from the group and one of the smaller boys edged his way a little closer to Lyra. With a smile she patted the boys shoulder reassuringly as Dodger stood up and stretched. Having been sat on the floor for so long, he now moved onto the pile of blankets on which Lyra was sat, leaning close to her to look into the book she held.  
>"Any more in there?" He asked.<br>"Course. How about the one about Ruth and the spider bite?"  
>"Spiders?" Murmured Charley. "I 'ate spiders." He shuddered as Lyra begun.<br>"_While Ruth was tucked up in bed, sleeping, a large black spider crawled up the leg of her bed, across her blankets, up her neck and across her face. For several minutes it sat on her cheek before scuttling away. The next morning when Ruth woke up, she saw in the mirror a small red spot on her cheek. She asked he mother what it was. 'It looks like a spider bite. Don't scratch it, it'll go away.' Her mother in a few days, the small red spot was now a small red boil. 'Look at it now, it's getting bigger.' Ruth moaned to her mother. Her mother told her not to worry as it would sometimes happen when it's coming to a head. In a few days, the boil was even bigger. 'Look at it now, it hurts and it's ugly!' Her mother promised to call the doctor the next day. Unfortunately, later that night as Ruth lay in the bath and soaked her self, the boil burst. But instead of puss seeping out, a swarm of tiny spiders crawled out, down her body from the eggs their mother had laid in her cheek. All they was found was Ruth's half eaten body, submerged in the bathtub."_  
>"That's disgustin'." Grimaced Charley. "No more wi' spiders please."<br>Dodger stretched out across the blankets, now choosing to rest his head against Lyra's thigh. She blushed a little as he relaxed but soon flipped to another page in the book and started to read.  
>"<em>A little girl, named Lucy, was given a small doll by her parents. The doll was a gift from an ancient great aunt who had now passed away. Lucy was secretly unnerved by the doll which had nasty little black eyes that seemed to follow her around the room and a cross expression on it's face. Nevertheless, Lucy had to accept the doll, as she was well brought up and didn't want to upset her parents by informing them of how uneasy she felt around the doll. Her parents told her the doll was called Arabella. Lucy was even more afraid now that the doll had a name. It seemed to make it more human.<em>" Even Fagin had stopped what he was doing and joined the group. "_Even so, Lucy never really believed on a conscious level that the doll could do anything to her. It was just a doll, after all, and only reached up to just above her knee. So, to put her mind at rest, she stuffed Arabella into the little cupboard under the stairs, behind a pile of shoes where her parents wouldn't see her. It was not until a few nights later, when Lucy was lying in bed that she heard a noise...a shuffling sound, which went on for about five minutes. Then, a brief dragging noise and finally, a scuttling like light footsteps walking very fast. Lucy was pinned to the bed with fear, unable to move. Then, she heard a voice - like a very deep, almost masculine tone - but quiet enough not to wake her parents. Lucy always slept with the door open and a lit candle just outside the door, as she was a little scared of the dark. Therefore she could hear more through her open door. Lucy heard the voice say "Lucy, I'm on the first step"...And then loud scrabbling again as whatever was speaking apparently turned tail and returned to it's place of hiding."_ A few of the boys glanced at each other, uncertain looks on their faces. "_Lucy didn't sleep a wink that night but laid in fear until the break of dawn when her mother got her up for school. Lucy tried to explain to her mother what had happened the night before, but was so tired that, when her mother passed it off as "just a dream" she didn't have the strength to argue. Lucy begged her parents to get rid of the doll, but they insisted that it had been the great aunts wish that Lucy would have her doll. She checked the cupboard under the stairs, but Arabella was exactly where Lucy had left her. She reluctantly went back to bed. That night, Lucy fought against sleeping but she eventually drifted off. Presently, the deep disembodied voice woke Lucy again. She wondered if she could only hear it in her head. "Luuuuucccccccyyyyy...I'm on the fifth step.." it said. Then came the scuffling noise and the voice didn't reoccur that night. Lucy was crying by now, and again she didn't sleep that night. At school, Lucy told her friends about the doll, and of course they laughed at her. Lucy could only think that if Arabella was climbing four steps at a time then there was only one more night to go_." The wind whistling through cracks in the wooded flooring startled some of the boys, making them sit even closer together. "_That night Lucy decided to shut her bedroom door. When her mother blew her candle out she asked why Lucy was no longer scared of the dark. Lucy replied that she was and could she leave a candle lit in her room instead of in the hall? But her mother pointed out various fire hazards, and said no. Lucy reluctantly agreed to sleep without her candle. She opened the bedroom curtains instead to light the room a little anyway. Just as she began to doze, she heard the noise. And then the voice "Luuucccyyyy... I'm on the top step..." Lucy knew her door was closed but was still terribly afraid. Her heart pounding, she knew if she stayed in bed she wouldn't be safe. So she got up to investigate. She screamed! Lucy's parents found her body at the bottom of the stairs. They guessed she was on her way to the bathroom without light and had fallen down the stairs breaking her neck. Arabella, the favorite family doll, was found beside her body. She was...smiling._" Lyra snapped the book shut with a smirk as the boys sat silently, listening out for any noise.  
>"AAARRRGGGHHH!" The boys scrambled at Fagin's loud yell as the old man sat chuckling to himself. "Oh, time for bed I think, my dears." he wiped the joyful tears from his eyes and disappeared into his own room, leaving only Dodger, Charley and Lyra in the middle room.<br>"Don't think I'll sleep tonight." Mumbled Charley rubbing his cheek. "Bloody 'ate spiders."  
>Lyra chuckled and nodded as Dodger sat up, allowing her to climb to her feet. "Yeah, me neither. Plus that story about Lucy and the doll always did scare me." She followed Charley through into their room, Dodger close behind her. "What about you Dodge, any of 'em scare you?"<br>"Me? The Artful Dodger?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Naah. I'm alright. You get scared in the night, y'know where I am." He bid her goodnight with a wink and walked to his own bunk.

* * *

><p>The room, now closed in pitch black, was starting to make Lyra uneasy. She lay awake, looking out of the small, grime covered window by her bed, listening to Dave, Eddie, Dodger and Charley's snores. Every little noise she heard made her jump and hold her breath. Eventually, having sat awake and alone all night, Lyra climbed out of bed, the wooden floor cold on her bare feet, and tiptoed to Dodger's side. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. What Lyra didn't know is that Dodger had only actually been asleep for 10 minutes as every time he closed his eyes previous, a large Bill Sykes with two bloodied hook hands loomed over him. Lyra poked his arm only to receive a grunt and Dodger rolled onto his side, his back to her. Once again, she poked him, only harder this time.<br>"Eh? What?" He mumbled sleepily, squinting through the darkness. "Ly?"  
>"Dodge, I'm scared." Even with just the dim moonlight she could see him smirking. He shuffled across in his bed and held up the think sheet that covered him. Lyra climbed in without a seconds hesitation, lying right on the edge of the bed. Dodger snorted.<br>"I ain't gonna bite you, y'know." When Lyra didn't move Dodger roughly pulled her closer to his side and settle back down beside her. As he lay on his side, and she on her back, the moonlight shone dimly through the dirty window onto her face. Her red hair seemed brighter than usual and her deep blue eyes glittered. Dodger smiled, thinking that Lyra was actually a very pretty young girl just as something creaked in the middle room. Lyra jumped and rolled onto her side she she was snugly tucked against Dodger's chest, hiding her face in the collar of his shirt. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her thin frame. In all his life, Dodger had never been more thankful for the things that went bump in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _The Halloween stories were just some I found on the Internet that I altered slightly to add to the horror and to suit the time period. (The spiders only came out of Ruth's face and then the story ended, I added her eaten corpse in. The hook one was set in a car not a carriage and Lucy had electric lights not candles.)_


	8. Dodger's Contemplation

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Dodger's Contemplation_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong>_ I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -**_ Please leave a review if you read. I'd greatly appreciate it. x_

* * *

><p><strong>C,8<strong>

As Dodger lay as still as possible, besides the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, he stared down at the red head snuggled close to him.  
>Dodger had recently realized that in the past month since Lyra arrived, he'd started to feel very weird when he was around her. When he first saw her, he saw potential of the crooked kind and a helping hand for some food and warmth. Then he saw her as a friend that he was close to as he was close to Charley. Someone to joke with and laugh with and share secrets with, And now...well what on earth was he seeing now as she finally drifted off into her sleep. Dodger saw that she was pretty. Actually she was more than that, with her crimson hair and midnight sky blue eyes. And her infectious laughter, her small frame, her sense of humour and her pick pocketing skills. Plus the way she didn't treat Dodger as any other street urchin and she was more than happy to link arms with him in public. The way she stole his hat one time and let it balance on the top of her head when she'd had a fair share of gin. And the fact that she'd never told anybody that he couldn't read very well. And she'd promised to teach him too.<br>"Can't you sleep neither, Dodge?" Lyra whispered through the darkness. "Do want me to move, am I keeping you awake?"  
>"Course not you stay right where you are and go back to sleep. I'm just thinkin' 'bout somethings is all."<br>"Anything important?" Lyra rested her head back on Dodger's chest.  
>"Yeah. But nothin' that needs worryin' about."<br>And there's the fact that she doesn't care what happens to her, as long as her friends are OK. All in all, Dodger now saw Lyra as Lyra actually was and it made his insides feel funny. As if Nancy was dancing round his stomach. _What was it Nancy used to feel for Bill? Love? Am I in love with Lyra?_ Dodger thought to himself. He tilted his head so he was looking at the pale skinned girl beside him. _Bloody hell. I better go talk to Nancy in the morning._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for lettin' me sleep 'ere Dodge. I don't think I could've lasted in the corner on me own," Lyra was still sat on Dodger's bunk lacing up her boots.<br>"Anytime." Dodger smiled but made sure he stayed one step away from Lyra. His late night contemplation had left his mind reeling. "Um, you an' Charley will be on your own for a bit today. I'll come find you this afternoon."  
>"Oh? Where you off to?"<br>"Just someone I need t'talk to. Let Fagin know will you." Dodger pulled on his hat and left the bedroom, passed Charley who was already in the main room and out of the hideout.

He walked as quick as his legs could go without running so no one thought he was running from the beak and tried to stop him. It didn't take long to arrive at Nancy's place. She still lived in place she used to share with Bill, saying something about it keeping the happier memories alive. Dodger knocked on, hoping she'd be awake this early in the morning. Luckily, she opened the door in just her under dress and a shawl around her shoulders. Immediately her face looked concerned.  
>"What's 'appened?"<br>Dodger frowned. "Eh? Nothin'. I just need to talk to you."  
>"This early?" Dodger nodded. "Oh bloody 'ell Dodge, you nearly gave me an' 'eart attack. Come in." She ushered the boy inside where he sat on the edge of the bed. Nancy sat on the only chair in the room, keeping her shawl firmly around her shoulders. "Now, what's so important you 'ad to leap out o'bed at this time in the mornin'?"<br>"Well...promise you won't say anythin' to anyone."  
>"Course I won't."<br>"It's a bit embrassin' to be 'onest."  
>"Oh spit it out will you? Tea?" She gestured to the nearly boiled kettle of water.<br>"Please." Dodger nodded. "Nance...how d'ya know if you love someone?"  
>Nancy nearly dropped the chipped teacups she was holding. "Love?" Dodger nodded again. "Well." Nancy continued making two cups of watery tea. "I can 'onestly say I never thought you'd be askin' me that Dodge." She chuckled and handed him a cup. "Who you wonderin' about anyway?" She frowned although her eyes told that she knew exactly who Dodger was thinking about.<br>"Lyra."  
>"I thought as much." Nancy took a sip of her tea and set it on the small shelf to the left of her. "Well, when I was with...Bill." She said the name with a look of deep regret. "I always felt like he was the best thing to walk on the eart. Trouble was that's exactly how 'e though of 'imself an'all." She smiled a little. "It was like...he could do anythin' 'e wanted an' it wouldn't matter because I loved 'im."<br>"Is that why you never left 'im, Nance?"  
>Nancy nodded. "I was stupid really. Blinded by love. I mean I'd 'eard that phrase a thousand times before an' it weren't till 'e was dead that I bloody understood it." Her eyes looked watery and Dodger panicked. He was no good when girls cried.<br>"Don't cry Nance, I'm sorry."  
>Nancy waved a dismissive hand. "I ain't gonna cry you big lummox. Now.." She cleared her throat. "Tell me about Lyra. 'Ow'd you feel about her?"<br>"Well,"Dodger went on to explain to Nancy everything he'd thought about the night previous and with every word he said, Nancy's smile grew wider.  
>"Oh Dodger. You really do love 'er don't you?"<br>"Wha-. I uh...yeah I guess, I do." Dodger stood and placed his still full cup of tea beside Nancy's. "I've gotta go Nance. I'll see you soon." The pair exchange a kiss on the cheek before the teenage boy left the house.

He knew he'd promised to find Lyra in the afternoon but it was only nine o clock so he walked in the opposite direction of town to see if Oliver was in the park. It took him a while but eventually he saw the young blonde, running towards him. Dodger always liked to stay out of sight of the toffs but at the moment he didn't care. He needed to get Lyra off his mind.  
>"Hello Dodger!" Oliver beamed up at the boy. "Not like you to come here in the morning."<br>"No, just got a bit crowded at Fagin's."  
>As the two walked to sit down in the grass, Oliver noticed that Dodger was distant. "You OK, Dodger?"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"How's your lady friend? Um...Lyra?"<br>"She's fine." Dodger smiled despite himself._ Damn it. You ain't supposed to be thinkin' 'bout 'er._  
>Dodger sat with Oliver until the late afternoon, and it was absolutely no help at all. All day, Lyra was wondering around his brain. Reluctantly, Dodger left for the hideout.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Master Dawkins how kind of you to join us on this pleasant evening." Fagin smirked. "What 'ave you got for me today, my dear?"<br>"Oh." In his panick about Lyra, Dodger hadn't stolen a thing. "Er...nothin'. I sort of got 'eld up. Sorry."  
>"'Eld up?" Fagin's smirk disappeared. "Now Dodger, just cause you're the best don't mean you can take a day off when you please."<br>"I know Fagin, sorry. I just 'ad to sort a few thing out. I'll be back at it tomorrow."  
>"I know you will."<p>

Dodger moved over to where Charley was anxiously waiting for him in the doorway of the bedroom. He passed the sausages and bread without a single glance. He didn't much feel like eating.  
>"Dodge, where you been?" Asked Charley.<br>"Around. What's up wi' you?" Charley kept glancing from Dodger to the door in the main room.  
>"Lyra ain't too 'appy wi' you."<br>"Why, what've I done?"  
>"I dunno. She kept askin' where you were when you didn't turn up this afternoon. Then she thought maybe you'd got in to trouble and then she just went quiet and looked dead angry every time I said your name."<br>"Where is she?"  
>"She went up on the roof."<br>"Right. I'll be back later."  
>"Where you goin'?" Charley called to the disappearing back of his friend.<br>"To find Lyra!"


	9. Loverly

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Loverly_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong>_ I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _More singing! Yay!_  
><em>Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate<em>

* * *

><p><strong>C.9<strong>

Lyra Blackwell was sat on the edge of the roof, hugging her knees to her chest and looking down over the city.  
>"Lyra?" Came a soft voice behind her.<br>"Go away." She knew it was Dodger and she didn't want to talk to him yet. She couldn't. Not like this.  
>"Why are you so mad at me? What've I done?"<br>"Nothin' just go away, Dodge!"  
>"I ain't goin' until you tell me what I've done wrong. You're clearly mad at me for somethin'."<br>Lyra used the sleeve of her coat to wipe her cheeks. "Where were you?" She asked.  
>"I told you I 'ad someone I needed to see today."<br>"You also told me you'd come find us in the afternoon."  
>"I got 'eld up. Why's that so bad?"<br>"Every time someone has ever made me a promise they always bloody break it. I never thought you would."  
>Understanding, Dodger moved to sit beside Lyra but she turned her head away. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to take so long, I just 'ad to sort somethings out." He saw Lyra wipe her face again before she returned her gaze to the city below her. From the side, Dodger could see the tracks on her cheeks that had been made by her tears. "We'll go out together tomorrow. Just you an' me. An' Charley if you want," Dodger gently wrapped his arm around Lyra's waist and she tilted her head so that it rested on his shoulder.<br>"Sorry, Dodge. I shouldn't o'got mad."  
>"Don't worry about it." A few drops of water landed on Dodger's shoes. "Come on. It's startin' to rain." Together, the pair returned to the hideout in silence and sat down at the now empty table to eat the dinner they'd ignored previously.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A month and a week later-<strong>

"Christmas soon." Muttered Charley as he stared around at the brightly decorated shops.  
>"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lyra frowned and she rubbed her numbly cold hands together.<br>"I hate Christmas. Everyone's always 'appy and buying presents. And what do us lot get? Same as always: sausages, bread and watery gin."  
>"Fagin tries his best, Charley. If 'e could get us presents 'e would. I'm sure of it." Dodger commented.<br>"If 'e could get me some chocolate, that'd be brilliant." Lyra smiled as they passed a confectionery. "Or some bloody gloves."  
>"Come 'ere." Dodger pulled one of Lyra's hands towards him and placed his either side, rubbing it to make it warm. He did the same with her other hand and told her to keep them in her pockets. Charley watched the gesture with a smirk on his face. Dodger had told him how he felt about Lyra and sworn him to secrecy. So now all he could do was smile knowingly at Dodger every time Lyra was near. Of course he always received a glare from in return.<br>It was only early afternoon but the streets were void of any life besides the three pickpockets walking together through the cold. "Oh, come on." Lyra huffed. "I'm going back. There's no one 'ere and I'm freezin'."

That night as everyone sat around in the main room, Lyra was sat by Nancy who'd decided to join the gang for the evening. The two women were chatting idly about everything until Nancy asked Lyra what she wanted more than anything.  
>"<em>All I want is a room somewhere, far away from the cold night air. With one enormous chair, oh wouldn't it be loverly?"<em> She sang and the boys closest to them turned to listen. "_Lots of chocolate for me to eat. Lots of coal, makin' lots of 'eat. Warm face, warm 'ands, warm feet, oh wouldn't it be loverly?_" She slid down low in her chair, everyone in the room now watching and listening. "_Oh, so, loverly sittin' abso-bloomin'-lutely still. I would never budge 'till spring...crept over me window sill." She sat back up and patted her knee. "Someones 'ead restin' on my knee. Warm and tender as 'e can be. Who takes good care o'me, oh wouldn't it be loverly?"_ She glanced at Dodger as she sang and saw that he wore a huge smile on his face. She skipped over to him and pulled him up. They joined hands and started to dance around the room whilst the other boys joined in.  
>"<em>All I want is a room somewhere, far away from the cold night air. With one enormous chair..."<em>  
>"<em>Oh, wouldn't it be loverly<em>?" Lyra sang along with the boys, never taking her eyes away from Dodger's, whose were twinkling as he twirled the girl around.

Eventually everyone tired and went off to relax in bed, leaving just Lyra and Nancy in the main room.  
>"That really what you want more than anything?" Nancy asked as she pulled her shawl tighter around her.<br>"What do you mean?" Lyra frowned.  
>"Well, this life's a good'un if you got someone." Nancy picked up Dodger's discarded top hat and handed it to Lyra. "Goodnight love." With her words hanging in the air, Nancy left.<br>Lyra stared at the hat in her hands and thought about Dodger. Would she be happy if she was in a warm house without him? She couldn't even imagine what she'd do if he hadn't managed to get her to come back to Fagin's place. She'd probably be starving to death on the streets or hanging from a noose having been caught by the beak. Of course at Fagin's there weren't feasts every night and tea in the mornings. The beds weren't the most comfortable and the place was never toasty warm. But it was where she'd found the first home she'd ever been accepted in and the boys were like her family. Fagin the unconventional father and Nancy the loving mother. Charley was her big brother along with Eddie and Dave and all the others were her younger siblings. And Dodger...well, she didn't think of him as a brother but he wasn't just a friend either. People didn't want to kiss their friends or their brothers.  
>Smiling, she placed the hat on her head and pulled her glass of watery gin towards her. "<em>Small pleasures, small pleasures. Who could deny us these?"<em> She half whispered before taking a sip of her drink. "_Gin toddies, large measures, no skimpin' if you please. I rough it, I love it, life is a game of chance_." She downed her drink and stood up. "_I never tire of it, leading this merry dance. If you don't mind having to go without things it's a fine life_." She twirled around the main room, not noticing Fagin watching her from the doorway of his bedroom. "_Though it ain't all jolly old pleasure outings, it's a fine life_." Dodger, Charley, Eddie and Dave now came wondering into the room, awoken by Lyra's singing. Lyra stared at Dodger for a moment before she continued. "_When you got someone to love, you forget your cares and strife. Let the prudes look down on us, let the wide world frown on us, it's a fine, fine life_!"  
>"You changed your tune." Charley commented.<br>"Nancy put things into perspective." Lyra continued dancing in between the boys. "_Who cares if straight laces, sneer at us in the street? Fine airs and fine graces don't 'ave to sin to eat! We wander through London, who knows what we may find? there's pockets left undone on many a behind_." Lyra laughed loudly as she danced with the boys. "_If you don't mind taking it as it turns out, it's a fine life! Keep the candle burning until it burns out, it's a fine life_!" Lyra thought back to her old life and her parents. "_Though you sometimes do come by, the occasional black eye. You can always cover one, 'till they black the other one but you don't dare cry!_" She pulled one of the larger handkerchiefs from the line and wrapped it around her waist like a skirt and held up one corner. "_No flounces, no feathers, no frills and furbelows. All winds and all weathers ain't good for fancy clothes. These trappings, these taters! These we can just afford." She dropped the material to the floor and let Charley twirl her around. "What future, what maters? We've got our bed and board_." She spotted Fagin in the doorway and pulled him to dance with her. "_If you don't mind havin' to deal with Fagin it's a fine life_!" She giggled."_Though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in, it's a fine life_!" Fagin passed her over to Eddie who skipped around in circles with her. "_But the grass is green and dense, on the right side of the fence. And we take good care of it, that we get our share of it and we don't mean pence."_ Dave pulled her from Eddie's grasp so he could have a dance with her. "_If you don't mind having to life or lump it, it's a fine life. Though there's no tea supping and eating crumpet, it's a fine, fine life!_"  
>The group collapsed onto the floor, panting and chuckling as Fagin told them all to get to bed. Lyra watched the boys return to their room with a soft smile on her face. "<em>Not for me, the happy home. Happy husband, happy wife. Though it sometimes touches me, for the likes of such as me. Mines a fine, fine life<em>." She whispered before retiring for the evening, a contented smile on her face and a wonky top hat on her head.  
>-<p>

**A/n -** _Songs are:_  
><em>1. Wouldn't it be loverly - Eliza Doolittle - My Fair Lady<em>  
><em>2. It's A Fine Life - Shani Willis - Nancy - Oliver!<em>


	10. Merry Christmas

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Merry Christmas_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate_

* * *

><p><strong>C.10<strong>

"Merry Christmas Dodge!" Lyra beamed as a still half asleep Dodger padded through into the main room. When he dropped into the seat beside her she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before returning to her conversation with Eddie on her other side. The feel of her lips on his cheek woke Dodger straight up and Charley choked on his slice of toast at the look on his face. Dodge kicked him under the table and picked up a sausage.  
>"Are you ever going to tell 'er?" Charley whispered, leaning forward so that nobody else would hear his question. "She's been 'ere for 3 months now."<br>"I know that. It's just tryin' to find the right time."  
>"Ain't no time like the present. And on Christmas day an'all."<br>"Oh, look!" Lyra stood from the table and ran over to the one window in the room. Small white flakes fluttered past the glass and the red head beamed. "Ain't it beautiful, Dodge?" She asked as the tall boy appeared beside her. He nodded with a small smile. "Let's go out." She whispered. "Just you an' me."  
>"Alright, let me go an' get me 'at." Dodger literally ran into the bedroom to retrieve his trusty hat and jacket. As he returned to the main room he spotted Charley grinning at him. However, Dodger ignored him and lead Lyra outside.<p>

She ran ahead, down the steps, giggling with joy as Dodger chased after her. The London streets were deserted as everybody stayed in the warmth, enjoying the company of their families, opening their presents and eating their turkey. Lyra stopped in the middle of the square where the market usually stood and held her arms up in the air. She twirled around as the snow settled around her and Dodger chuckled to himself.  
>He moved to stand and front of her and dug a small brown paper bag out of his pocket. "Merry Christmas." He smiled and handed the package to Lyra.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Open it an' find out."<br>Lyra couldn't hide her excitement as she nearly tore the bag open. Inside were a handful of small, round, chocolate balls. "Oh, Dodge, you shouldn't 'ave!"  
>Dodger shrugged, a small blush appearing on his cheeks that wasn't due to the cold. "You said you wanted chocolate the other day so I nicked some yesterday when you weren't lookin'." When Lyra looked up from the bag, she had tears in her eyes and Dodger panicked. Had he done something wrong?<br>"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She said in a small voice.  
>"I'd do anythin' for you, y'know I would." Dodger grinned and took two of the chocolate balls from the bag. He placed one in his own mouth and the other in Lyra's before lifting her arm and linking it through his own. There was something about this Christmas cheer that made him want to sing.<br>"_I'd do anythin', for you dear, anythin', for you mean everythin' to me_." Lyra's cheeks turned a bright red as the two walked through the snow. "_I know that, I'd go anywhere, for your smile, anywhere, for your smile everywhere, I'd see_."  
>"<em>Would you climb a hill<em>?" Lyra sang.  
>"<em>Anythin<em>'."  
>"<em>Wear a daffodil?"<br>_"_Anythin_'."  
>"<em>Leave me all your will<em>?"  
>"<em>Anythin<em>'."  
>"<em>Even fight the 'ole bill<em>?"*  
>"<em>What fisticuffs?"<em> Lyra chuckled. "_I'd risk everythin', for one kiss, everythin', yes I'd do anythin'_..."  
>"<em>Anythin<em>'?"  
>"<em>Anythin' for you<em>!"  
>As they passed shop windows, Lyra wrote her name in the fogged up glass. Dodger, who wasn't entirely sure how to spell started with a D but then stopped and looked everywhere but at Lyra. She, however took his hand in hers and made him point his pointer finger. She moved his finger on the glass and helped him spell out D-O-D-G-E-R. Smiling, Dodger committed the spelling to memory as they continued walking.<br>"_I'll do anythin' for you dear anythin' for you mean, everythin' to me_." Lyra sung, re-linking her arm through Dodger's. "_I know that, I'd go anywhere for your smile, anywhere, for your smile everywhere I'd see_."  
>"<em>Would you lace my shoe<em>?"  
>"<em>Anythin<em>'."  
>"<em>Paint your face bright blue<em>?" Dodger was beaming from ear to ear.  
>"<em>Anythin<em>'."  
>"<em>Catch a kangaroo<em>?"  
>"<em>Anythin<em>'." Lyra nodded.  
>"<em>Go to Timbuktu<em>?"  
>"<em>And back again! I'd risk everythin' for one kiss everythin', yes I'd do anythin'<em>..."  
>"<em>Anythin<em>'?" Dodger stopped outside the florists and glanced up at a piece of snow covered mistletoe.  
>"<em>Anythin' for you<em>." Lyra stood on tip toe as Dodger removed his top hat and pressed his cold lips firmly against hers. When they pulled apart, they were both grinning, stood in each other arms.  
>"Come on, let's get back before Fagin thinks we've got frostbite and died."<br>The two walked down the now white streets, making fresh footprints in the snow, the smiles never slipping. Both were in a silent agreement, that this had been the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _I put "Even fight the 'ole bill?" meaning the police cause obviously, Nancy says 'my Bill' but Lyra couldn't. Just in case anyone was wondering._


	11. Goodnight

**Title -** _It's A Fine Life_  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Goodnight._  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong>_ Romance/Crime/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own Oliver Twist or Oliver! in anyway, shape or form. I entirely own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review if you read, I'd greatly appreciate_

* * *

><p><strong>C.11<strong>

That night as Dodger lay in bed, he found he couldn't sleep. He kept glancing over at Lyra, who was keeping one of the youngest lads comfort cause he kept having nightmares. Dodger kept thinking about their kiss, and how she'd tasted of the chocolate he'd given her. Subconsciously, he raised a hand to his lips and smiled in the darkness. Charley had known as soon as the two stepped through the door what had happened. He sat in the corner, smiling to himself until Lyra was distracted. Then he cornered Dodger and demanded to know everything. Dodge didn't mind though, all though he did tease Charley a bit for gossiping more than ladies do.  
>As the night drew on, Dodger still couldn't sleep. Luckily for him, Lyra had finally gotten the young lad to sleep and was now creeping over to Dodger's bunk. She stopped at the end of the bed, where his bare foot was sticking out from under the covers and used one finger to tickle it. Dodger jumped and nearly swore until he saw the giggling redhead sat on the floor. He shuffled back and lifted his covers, letting Lyra crawl in beside him.<br>The two lay together, wrapped in eachother's arms, occasionally kissing and enjoying each others warmth until they could barely keep their eyes open. As Lyra lay her head down on Dodger's chest to let sleep overcome her, the teen-aged boy kissed her forehead.  
>"Love you, Ly." He whispered and the sleepy girl grinned.<br>"Love you too, Jack." She whispered back and Dodger realized it was the first time anyone had ever called him by his first name. Even Fagin had only ever come as close as Master Dawkins.  
>"Jack?"<br>"Mm. If I'm gonna tell you I love you, I'm gonna use your real name. But I do love The Artful Dodger, too."  
>"Oh." Dodger smiled again before settling himself further down beneath the covers. "Night, love."<br>"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _The end..._  
><em>Not the best ending but...deal with it, cause it's all I've got. Sorry, x<em>


End file.
